heartbeatfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr Kate Rowan
Dr Kate Rowan (deceased), was played by Niamh Cusack. Cusack appeared in 49 episodes from 1992 - 1995. Biography Married to PC Nick Rowan, she moved with him from London to Aidensfield when he was made Police Constable for the area (Kate had a previous connection with the area, having been born nearby). A kind and caring person, tempered with occasional streaks of coyness and obstinacy, Kate expected to find a position practising medicine alongside Aidensfield's resident doctor, Dr Ferrenby. Dr Ferrenby was not initially encouraging to Kate because he doubted that the locals would accept a female doctor. However, he later took her on as his junior partner, and gave her a brass plaque with her name on it (to be added beneath the plaque bearing Dr Ferrenby's name at the medical practice). Kate took over the practice completely following Dr Ferrenby's death. She later joined forces with Whitby doctor James Radcliffe, and the two ran joint practices in Whitby and Aidensfield, an arrangement that placed strains on Kate and Nick's marriage. Kate's discovery that she was pregnant was initially unwelcome to her, further straining her relationship with her husband, but dissatisfaction soon turned to delight as the couple looked forward to the prospect of starting a family. Tragedy struck when Kate discovered, during the pregnancy, that she was suffering from leukemia. She kept the information about her illness a secret from Nick and the villagers, and failed to seek treatment because she was worried about its possible adverse effect on her unborn baby. Due to her sacrifice, she died, from related complications, shortly after giving birth to her and Nick's daughter Katie.﻿ Kate first appeared in the episode Changing Places where it was revealed that she didn't want to live in the country, and that it was Nick's job that brought them there. In the episode A Chilly Reception, it was revealed that she'd found her uncle in bed with another woman. Her uncle then tried to bribe her into not telling Eileen. Personality and appearance Kate was a friendly, always happy sort of a person. She belived strongly in morals and always made a good case for her arguments. She had good friendships with her colleagues Dr Ferrenby and James Radcliffe and laterly with the district nurse Maggie Bolton. Family Kate was married to PC Nick Rowan, who was the village bobby of Aidensfield after they moved from London to Yorkshire. There they ended up having a daughter called Katie. Katie was originally going to be called Sarah but then Kate died of leukemia and was renamed Katie in her mother's memory by Nick. Kate had an aunt called Eileen Reynolds and had an uncle who was only mentioned once - it is presumed that Kate did not get on with him after she found him in bed with another woman. Regular Vehicle(s) Kate was most well known for driving a yellow 1961 Triumph Herald as her daily drive however she has been known to have travelled in Nick's red MG TA on many occasions or in Dr Ferrenby's car. From Nicholas Rhea's website Niamh Cusack played Kate Rowan, PC Nick Rowan's wife, and the local GP, during the first five series of Heartbeat. As the wife of a police officer, and a medical practitioner in her own right, Kate Rowan played a pivotal part in Heartbeat, bringing together the two themes, medical and police, to which the title alludes. She captured the hearts of many viewers, and played a key part in the success the show. She can still be seen as part of Heartbeat by many viewers of the earlier series. But Kate Rowan is diagnosed with cancer, and she dies in what must have been one of the most captivating and emotional episodes of the entire series. Niamh Cusack played the role of Kate - she comes from a strong acting dynasty. Her popularity with viewers created a need for a sensitive and careful transition to her 'successor', Jo Weston played by Juliette Gruber. Read more about Niamh Cusack as Kate Rowan on Melissa's Heartbeat page. Rhea about Kate Rowan: "In my books, Constable Nick's wife is called Mary and she has four small children - and she was not a doctor! Kate, the doctor wife of PC Rowan, was introduced for TV dramatic purposes and there is no doubt that Niamh Cusack created a very realistic and endearing young doctor. There was a definite magic between her and Nick, both on screen and off and I was sorry when she had to leave." Gallery Nick Rowan with first wife Kate.jpg Nick and Kate Rowan.jpg Kate Rowan with Nurse Maggie Bolton before she dies of leukemia.jpg Kate Rowan with husband Nick and baby daughter Katie.jpg Niamh Cusack as Dr Kate Rowan in the 1992 Opening Titles.jpg Niamh Cusack as Dr Kate Rowan in the 1993 Opening Titles.jpg Niamh Cusack as Dr Kate Rowan in the 1995 Opening Titles.jpg Kr 010-1-.jpg Kr 002-1-.jpg Kr 003-1-.jpg Kr 004-1-.jpg Kr 006-1-.jpg Kr 008-1-.jpg Kr 007-1-.jpg Kr 011-1-.jpg Kr 016-1-.jpg Kr 014-1-.jpg Kr 017-1-.jpg Kr 018-1-.jpg Kr 019-1-.jpg image:165191 Category:Medical Staff Category:Aidensfield Doctors Category:All Characters